


Pick Me Up

by Seductioneyes



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Drunk!Carmilla, F/F, but not too much, so mentions of alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seductioneyes/pseuds/Seductioneyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla is too drunk to function and needs Laura to pick her up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick Me Up

You were asleep in your bed when a faint buzzing woke you. You groaned and moved your hand under the pillow trying to find your phone, thinking who would message you at this ungodly hour. When you found it you pulled your hand back and turned on the screen. You squinted, the light of the screen too bright for your still sleepy eyes. After your eyes had the time to adjust you read your message and frowned when you saw who it was.  
  
[Carmilla, 03:42] Hy cpcake r u awakecan u come gt me?  
  
[Laura, 03:43] Well I am now, do you know what time it is? Why and where are you?  
  
[Carmilla, 03:45] Sry cutie I just hda a few drinks nthing bad can u ppick me up  
  
[Laura, 03:45] Yes but then I need to know where you are.  
  
[Laura, 00:49] Carmilla??  
  
[Carmilla, 03:50] Yea yeh I at styria revolution th e bar do u kno where it s???  
  
[Laura, 03:50] Yeah, I’ll be there in twenty minutes. Please sit down somewhere safe, preferably outside, get some air, okay?  
  
[Carmilla, 03:53] Ok  
  
You let out a sigh as you put your phone away and turned on your light.  Your eyes searched for your shoes and coat and after you put them on you walked out the door with your car keys in your hand. You silently thanked your dad for the car he got you when you went to Silas University. He didn't want to at first, you had to beg for it because driving is oh so dangerous, but he gave in anyway.

 

________

 

  
You stepped out of the car and walked towards the place where Carmilla said she’d be. You don’t remember the exact location but you know which street it is. It’s not that hard to find, you can already hear the beat and with every step you take it gets louder. You can already see the lights of the club and a dark figure on the ground.  
  
“Hey Carmilla, I’m here.” You greeted her a bit hesitantly. She sat there with her back to the wall, her knees pulled up and her arms around them. She looked up and smiled when she heard your voice.  
  
“Hey cutie.” She slurred and stuck her hand out to you. At least she spoke a bit better than she typed. You took her hand and pulled her up. She almost fell back down the second she stood but you quickly swung an arm around her waist to hold her up.  
  
“Why did you want me to come get you? Couldn’t you just use your vampire abilities to poof back into your bed?” You tried to make a joke out of it but seeing her like that was not funny to you at all.  
  
“They don’t really work that well with alcohol. I might end up in the middle of the ocean.” She answered seriously.  
  
“Oh.” You said as the thought sent shivers up your spine.  
  
You helped her get in to the passenger seat of your car. She didn’t look like she was about to move any time soon so you leaned over her to fasten the seatbelt. “There you go.” You said and gave her a small smile.

 

________

 

  
As you got back at the university you helped her to your dorm room. You sat her down on her bed and gave her your yellow pillow. Usually you hated it when she stole it but it looks like she might need it right now. She curled up on the bed clutching the pillow and let out a loud groan.  
  
“Come on Carmilla, we need to get you changed.” You told her. You weren’t even sure if she was capable of doing that right now, she looked exhausted and could barely stand.  
  
She shook her head, “No. I can sleep like this.”  
  
“I know you usually sleep in the clothes you wore during the day but you really can’t sleep in that. It smells bad and it’s wet,” You walked to the closet to get some clean clothes, “at least put this on.” You told her as you threw a clean shirt her way.  
  
“Fine.” She muttered and struggled to sit back up. She somehow managed to change shirts but she didn’t even bother to take her shorts and shoes off. She just fell back down on the bed and closed her eyes.  
  
You got up from your bed and walked towards her. “I don’t understand how you sometimes sleep with your shoes on.” You laugh as you take off her shoes. You got no answer. You looked at her but she was already asleep. A big smile formed on your lips. “I see that’s not a problem to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I almost named the club "Waltz 1698" :') But that sounds like a neat place for waltzing not for drinking ahaha.  
> There will be one or two more chapters if people would like to read more!


End file.
